Hell To Pay -Sequel to Into the Wilderness-
by Emma Rose Dawson
Summary: **SEQUEL TO INTO THE WILDERNESS!** After defeating the star-crossed lovers, follow Aralynn's journey as her life takes drastic changes. *Title may change.*
1. Prolouge

**A/N: HI! Didn't expect to see me so soon, huh? Well, here I am! Here's the PROLOUGE for the sequel…it's not long, but I wrote it halfway through ITTW, so yeah…enjoy the sequel!**

**XOXO,**

**Carmen**

* * *

**Aralynn's P.O.V.**

Have you ever remembered a part of your past so blindingly painful that it almost blacks you out?

I do.

I'm lying on my bed in my new home. The tears are tracing silent trails down my face as I stare up at the popcorn ceiling that is carried throughout my entire house.

My younger brother, Carbon, walks in.

"Arie?" He stops when he sees my tears. I choke out a gasping sob as I open my arms for a hug.

"Arie what's wrong?" Panic settles in his voice as he glances around the room in a protective fashion.

I barely choke out the words that can only describe in simplest from what's got me so devastated.

"I'm remembering."


	2. Meet Arie

**A/N: Well, hello! Uhm, so, what's up? LATE MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEARS BTW. So, let's just get on with this cause I don't know what to say. Besides sorry this is so late. Ugh you guys must hate me. Anyway….**

******* I HEREBY DEDICATE THIS CHAPTER TO Emblem 3…omfg don't even get me started they're so gooooodddddd********

**XOXO,**

**Carmen**

* * *

**Arie's P.O.V.**

Winning the Hunger Games was a huge accomplishment. The moment those trumpets blared, I should have been way more relived than I was.

On the contrary, I felt dread.

Dread about having to go back home to my past.

You know, your past is like a game of tag. You can run and run while it chases you, but eventually you need to stop for a breather, and you're caught, just like that.

Yippee for me.

It almost makes me wish I'd let them live.

I sigh as my mind runs in circles, trying to find a way out of this mess that was called my life.

I guess I should start with the basics.

My name is Aralynn Fisher, though everyone calls me Arie. I'm from District Four. I have two brothers, one older (19), one younger (12). My dad hates me, though the feeling is mutual. He still lives in our old house with his partner, 'The Drinking Problem.' I disowned him after winning the Games.

I'm also a very skilled burglar.

I always have been. I can pretty much get myself out of any lock, get into any house, untie any knot, and pick any handcuff, you know…all that.

I've never been caught.

Even though I can pretty much buy anything I desire now, I still choose to steal. It gives me such a thrill, a sense of renewal that I never got. Something when in the Games, even killing people couldn't replace.

And they wonder why I'm so messed up, when really, it's not that hard to figure out.

My fingers absently trace patterns on my silken bedspread. You'd think I'd have the perfect life, but something's missing. Something that I don't feel like stealing can fill.

I think back to my time in the arena. After I'd won, they played my tape, and I watched the happy couple cuddle and kiss and I was jealous. And that's something every penny I have can't buy me. It just doesn't seem fair, when it actually is.

Tears pool in my eyes. It's a stupid reason, I know, but I can't help it.

I'm so, so, blindingly jealous of what they had even though it was so brief.

_God, Arie._ I remind myself of a three year old sometimes, I swear.

My life is too drab. And I know the solution exactly.

I'm going stealing tonight.

_*******THREE HOURS LATER*******_

I'm covered hair to toenail in black. I'm as black as midnight, as dark as the inky water that flows through the pond just down the street.

As black as death.

I'm satisfied with my look, and my heart pounds in anticipation of what I'm about to do.

I wait until the dusky reds and oranges fade from the sky, and I make my move.

I've planned out where I'm going to steal from. This is something that you can't take lightly.

I'm stealing from my dad's best friend. He's a victor as well, and that only adds to the thrill.

I crept onto my balcony and off my trellis and leapt to the ground as stealthily as I could. I landed on the cold ground with a _thud_. I knew where he lived, so I kept against walls, blending into shadows as I snuck along the walkways.

I had done some earlier scouting, and I found that the back window was usually popped open.

I slipped through it, as only someone with loads of practice can accomplish without making a sound. I slithered to the picture frame that was generic n every victor's home. It masked a safe.

I'd already figured out the code so opening it wasn't a huge deal. Why do people always pick their birthdays? After the safe opened, I piled my 'goodies' into my sack. All of a sudden, a light flickered on and I heard footsteps. I froze mid-action. _Ohshoot. Oh shoot ohshoot ohshoot._ I closed the safe quickly, and scurried to the window. I was about to sneak out when a throat cleared behind me.

Caught.

* * *

**A/N: welp, that took WAY too long to write in my opinion. Hopefully that wasn't the worst chapter ever. **

**Sorry! Next one will probably come sooner.**

**XOXO,**

**Carmen**


	3. Call Me Arie

**A/N: Welp, what'd you think of the first chapter? I thought it was pretty bad. Anywayyy I checked how many views my other story (ITTW) had…turns out I'd hit 9.5k. OH MY GOSH NINE THOUSAND HITS. WHAT IS AIR I AM DYING. Thank you guys SO SO SO MUCH FOR THAT! That's like my school (500 or so people) multiplied by like, 19. What is life. OMG I am in shock, even still. I'm sitting in school right now, and I'm bored, so I thought I'd write chapter two. So here it is. Don't forget to comment! Thank you guys! :D**

*******I HEREBY DEDICATE THIS CHAPTER TO um, how about IM5? I dunno, I think their music is pretty good. Give them a listen if you want ***********

**XOXO,**

**Carmen**

* * *

**Arie's P.O.V.**

I slowly turn on my heel. His eyes rake up and down my body, as if deciding how to handle this. I gulp, remembering that 'stealing is punishable by death.' But until now, I'd never bothered to abide by that rule. Or even pay any mind to it.

I didn't think I'd be dying at age seventeen, but then again I didn't think I'd experience the Hunger Games at age seventeen either.

The things life throws at you…

My eyes are the only thing not exposed on my body. My hands are gloved, my face enclosed in a ski mask. My brown eyes peeked through, narrowing at him.

"Who are you and what are you doing?" he asked me.

All he heard was silence. I wasn't going to give him any straight answers.

He sighed. "Fine. Play that game. I don't care. I can always report you…"

My eyes widened in fear and I shook my head violently.

He smirked and met my eyes. "Then tell me who you are," he said softly.

I stood in stony silence for a moment, then my better half won over and I pulled off my mask.

Against my better judgment, I stuck out my hand and said, "Hi. I'm Aralynn Fisher."

**Thaddeus's P.O.V.**

I arose in the dead of night to the sound of rustling downstairs. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes as I threw on a robe and padded downstairs to find a figure trying to make out with the contents of our safe ***for those of you who aren't sure what I'm saying here, I mean make out as in get away with, not kiss. XOXO* **I cleared my throat to let them know I'd caught them dead in the act.

The person stopped and contemplated whether or not to turn and face me, or make a run for it. I crossed my arms over my chest and tapped my foot impatiently while I waited for their decision.

They sighed and slowly turned to face me. The only sight I was met with was brown eyes. Everything else was clothed head to toe in ink black. It was obviously a girl, just from…the tightness of the clothing. Hey, not hard to figure out.

I take a shot with this. "Who are you and what are you doing?" I was met with silence.

"Fine, play that game. I don't care. I can always report you…"

Her eyes widened and she shook her head harshly back and forth.

I smirked and looked dead into her eyes.

"Then tell me who you are," I said gently.

She sighed, thought for a moment, and slowly pulled off her mask.

She held out her petite hand and greeted me.

"Hi, I'm Aralynn Fisher."

Well, I knew who _that_ was.

75th Hunger Games winner. I didn't know that she had this as her...erm…_hobby._

I eyed the bag in her free hand and she saw where my gaze was heading. She exhaled heavily and handed it over sullenly as I let go of her hand to take it.

Her dark hair fell in strands over her chocolaty eyes.

She looked up at my full height of 6'2 and asked me, "So, are you going to tell me your name so I know who to curse from now on?" with a wry smile.

I looked down at her and said, "Thaddeus. Thaddeus Fletcher."

She pursed her lips in concentration, as if figuring something in her mind.

"Interesting…"

I looked at her questionably. "How so?"

"Just….memories." The shadows on her face deepened with the burden of her past.

"Look, you should go. It's almost two. I won't say anything for now, but if it happens again, I'll be sure to report you."

She turned to leave. "Oh Aralynn?" I called. She turned halfway. "Yeah?" "I'll see you soon."

I turned to go. "Thaddeus?" I heard her voice behind me.

"Call me Arie."

Then she was gone.

* * *

**A/N: SOOOO second chapter. Any good? It was a challenging piece, but it was fun to write **** it's 4pm here right now, where is it where you guys are?**

**XOXO,  
Carmen **


End file.
